Dan Vs Beavis and Butthead
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: Dan wakes up and meets Beavis and Butthead. Will he get his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

It was morning. It was around 9 AM. Dan was sound asleep with Mr Mumbles on his stomach. 30 minutes later, there was a crash, causing Mr Mumbles to awake abruptly, slashing Dan's face.

"Ahh!" Dan yelled. "Why is your first instinct is to claw my face?"

Mr Mumbles just looked at him with sorry eyes, and then she rolled on her back.

"Aw. I could never stay mad at you."

Dan looked outside and saw two teens. One had blonde hair and a blue Metallica shirt. The other had reddish-brown hair and a grey AC/DC shirt. Dan grumbled and went out the door. The blonde boy noticed Dan.

"Heh, uh, good morning sir."

"Hey, what the hell are you two doing to my car!?" Dan yelled.

The taller one looked at Dan.

"Uh, we're smashing it." The brown haired boy said. "What does it look like we're doing, dumbass?"

Dan glared at them with anger. He then grabbed them, holding them by the collars of their shirts.

"What are your names?"

The brown haired one choked out, "Uh, I'm Butthead.

"Heh, I'm Beavis." The blonde one choked out as well.

Dan looked at them for a few seconds.

"Well, 'Beavis' and 'Butthead', you're going to pay for damaging my car." He said, choking them. Beavis started to flail his legs a bit, and ended up hitting Dan square in the nads, causing him to reliquish his grip and fall to his side. Beavis and Butthead caught their breathes and added insult to injury by kicking Dan's sides. Dan tried to attack them but to no avail .

"Uh, lets go, Beavis." Butthead said.

"Heh, ok."

The boys ran off as fast as they could. After a few minutes, Dan got up and his face turned red with anger. He shouted up into the sky saying...

"BEAVIS AND BUTTHEAD!"

Then the title appears saying 'Dan Vs. Beavis And Butthead'


	2. Chapter 2

Dan went back inside his apartment and grabbed his phone, dialing a number. A few seconds later a voice answered.

"Hey Dan. What's going on?" The voice said.

"What's going on?" Dan said, clearly annoyed. "Two teenagers came over and destroyed my car! That's what's going on. Now get over here and we'll discuss what needs to be done. Got it, Chris?"

Chris sighed. "Yes. I'll be over in a few minutes."

Dan waited, growing more impatient by the second. Chris finally reached Dan's apartment. He knocked on the door. Dan walked to it and opened it, letting Chris in.

"Took you long enough." Dan said, irritated.

"I said I was coming in a few minutes." Chris said. "You should be more patient."

"Dont tell me what I should do. You are not the boss of me." Dan retorted.

"Whatever Dan." Chris said. "Tell me what happened."

"These two teens were smashing my car for no reason." Dan said.

"Ok. Do you at least know what they look like?"

"One of them had a blue shirt that read 'Metallica' on it. He also has blonde hair." Dan said. "The other one has reddish-brown hair, and a shirt that read 'AC/DC' on it."

Chris crossed his arms. "Do you know their names?"

"They said their names were Beavis and Butthead." Dan said.

"Beavis and Butthead." Chris said with a 'are you serious' look on his face. "So let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that Beavis and Butthead - two idiotic cartoon characters that came out in the '90s, destroyed your car?"

"Yes!" Dan said. "They destroyed my car, kicked me in my genitals, and then kicked my sides." Dan said showing bruises. Chris rubbed his eyes and sighed. "What's the plan?"

"I say we kill them." Dan said, smiling in a devious way.

"Dan, they are not real." Chris stated. "They are cartoon characters. It would be impossible to kill them."

"I'm telling you the truth. Those little jerks did this to me and they shall pay!"

"Well, even if they were real, you cant kill them."

"Why not?" Dan said.

"Because its illegle."

"Who cares?" Dan said.

"Well, alot of people."

"Name one."

"Well, I dont know one, personally, but there might be people who do." Chris said.

Dan rolls his eyes. "Who would miss them? Believe me, people are begging for those little bastards to perish."

"I doubt it." Chris said. "They are very popular."

"It doesnt matter. They destroyed my car, so they shall pay." Dan pulled out his list and wrote down the names 'Beavis and Butthead', right under the name 'Justin Bieber'.


End file.
